Regular Members/Posters I-L
For Members A-D, click here. For Members E-H, click here. For Members M-P, click here. For Members Q-T, click here. For Members U-Z, click here. For Members Other/Miscellaneous, click here. '' Members whose names fit between I and L in the alphabet. L is one of my favourite letters, incidentally. How 'bout them apples, Ave? I-L Illuminant *~ MF Profile: Illuminant *~ Joined on July 21th, 2009. (Profile says 20th, but that's because her clock is set to Mountain Time)(Joined while in China)/No one cares She joined the FC prior to a lot of the members here, but has never actually had a conversation with many users./Social Failure Her previous username was SkyWarriorShaymin, so she's still called "Shay" by the people she actually DOES know. (That's because she hasn't talked to anyone new afterwards) Mainly posts in Fan Fics, and loves writing. She can be extremely critical of someone's writing ability. (So do your best, peoples!) Also draws, but less frequently, and with lesser ability. (Still won the Create a Trainer contest, but no one cared D; ) JoAnne~Chan :''MangaFox profile: JoAnne~Chan She loves animals, and is called Jo. She loves to joke and tease the other members, but they don't always realize she's joking. She is also one of the Team Moms of the FC. She is kind and easy to talk to. Probably one of the uh, saner members of the FC. Perhaps. Not really though. Watch out for her "shipping" face! Joker_vD :MangaFox profile: Joker_vD LEFT THE FC FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON. Is back now, but all data on him is classified. Except for the fact he's known to be a math genius, but that shows every now and then. HE IS SMARTASS NO.3 !! Haha, I'm going to write a proper profile because I know he won't like it. : D Umm... but I don't know to say... He's Russian, studies Maths and some very complicated boring other stuff... he has a nice accent... he's actually very sweet, really! Has a sort of... ongoing war with Plati. Okay I can't remember anything else because HE'S BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG, someone else add something VERY sensitive about Theo and TresBienMoi making too much contact with Aventurine. Juicy Melons :MangaFox profile: Juicy Melons kanmurisan :MangaFox profile: kanmurisan She likes to draw, and is called Kan or Kan-chan. She is currently making an Amber doujin. She used to be very shy and rarely posted at FC at the beginning, but is now posting at the FC more. She gets flirted a lot with Ziya/Zik, and is a couple. She gets whacked by him when she says sorry too many times. (But that is just an another way for him to show his love to her xD) She is a huge ambershipper and is an artist. The name "Kanmuri-san" which is her username all over the net, is derived from her obsession of Kanmuri Shigeru from Yakitate! Japan when she started drawing. She is a big fan of Lavi(D.gray man), Kazuma Mikura(Air Gear), and Toph(Avatar). She also likes Yellow, Gold, and Platina from Pokemon Special. She also writes Fanfics., if one can notice, all of the ones from Pokemon Special is for Ambershipping. She could stay all day at the FC without getting off the monitor. That is why she sometimes never finishes the work she has to do. Therefore, if she's away, then she must be doing something. Or if not, she must be sleeping--she is, according to herself, is lazy. The FC has brought her back the way she used to be at GW. She almost always ''girls for guys and guys for girls (e.g. Tiny Pichu, Zippie, ItsJust Marty). She has this weird interest of being called a boy by a few. Usually, she says negative things in a positive way, which means, she is a euphemist! (I think). She calls almost everything cute. She is an angel~! (well not literally as well) And can say a lot of beautiful things~ SHE IS MISSED!!!!! KAN COME BACK!!! ;A; Katsu Hikari :''mangafox profile: Katsu Hikari Despite what some may assume by the name, Katsu is in fact MALE. Has a few nicknames including kahi and katsu udon. (Where the second one came from is beyond me). Has a bit of a binge and purge (unintentional) habit when it comes to being active on the FC. (or anything for that matter). To sum up Katsu's personality in a single word: Paradox. King Gallade :MangaFox profile:'' King Gallade'' One of those post fanfics, and has ideas for it. He will sometimes have a vote thread on what kind of fanfic we should have. He's a nice guy, and wass unfortunatley mistaken for a girl most of the time when he first joined. He apparently a BIG fan of Rihanna. Fanboy of Blue(girl) (nosebleeds). He'll usually be kind, nice and fun to talk to, but only if you're on his GOOD side. If your on his bad side, you'll be ignored, even if you send a friend request and he accepts. He's THAT nice. Yeah. If you annoy him though, prepare to be tongue lashed. Severly. Is also one of the few members that hasn't been shipped. Kylix'' :''Main link: Kylix A member since 2009 summer, goes by the nickname 'Lix', also a supporter of many shippings. Is known for her fangirl obsession over Red from Pokemon Adventures (Special) although she also likes Gold and Yellow. She likes to make (not very) crappy drawings and stalk Fairy of Darkness while shouting "Stalkee!" Has a strange sense of humor and will laugh at the most ridiculous joke. Is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really nice! LalalaVi :MangaFox profile:'' LalalaVi'' Originally, Dwindle :3, but has since changed it. She also often called Vi, Dwin and Dwindy by some. She loves chocolates, and will go hyper when she eats them. You'd think she's short but she's not. She is a Green fangirl~!!! LeikoLauren :MangaFox profile: LaurenIsJesus LeikoLauren, who prefers to be called Lauren, was previously LaurenIsJesus~. Lauren is currently 13 years old, and has been in the FC since 2009. HELL YEAH. Anyways. Lauren's love for PokeSpe has died over the years, but her favourite character is Silver, and her favourite pairing is Preciousmetalshipping (GoldxSilver, in that order~). Lauren loves yaoi and yuri, and hates homophobes. I'm sorry! Lauren's favourite manga/anime are Hetalia, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Her favourite Hetalia characters are England and Norway, and her favourite Reborn characters are Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Dino Cavallone, and Gokudera Hayato. Lauren is one of the few active 'old' members, and becomes sentimental when memories are brought up from the past. She likes to overuse the ~ symbol. She will switch into 'Weeaboo' mode when she fangirls hard over something or someone. Mainly yaoi. Lauren truly loves the FC, and she hopes that one day, the FC will go back to the way it used to be...the fun, warm, cheerful and of course, random place, and the best FC on Mangafox. Hell, the internet god dammit! xD Never Stop Believing. Loli Ashie :MangaFox profile:'' Loli Ashie'' At the request of Loli Ashie, all information in reference to said member has been deleted. W-whaaaaaaa...? What happened Ashley?! D: lolipiece :MangaFox profile: lolipiece A member who lives in New York. He usually just posts pictures (and updates) and comments on the pictures section, though he posts on the threads occasionally. Hehehehe...Come one, come all, and read my fanfic. Lollipop_Princess_ :MangaFox profile:'' Lollipop_Princess_'' Her favorite snack is pocky especially strawberry ones. Joined sometime around the year of January yet didn't figure out about the FC until around May. Goes by Lolli, Loli, Princess or Lolo Nobody calls her this except Mako! She was shy about talking in the FC but now, she's a regular member. Involved in MANY inside jokes, like name calling, pocky are drugs, THE GAME (ha! You just lost it!), Teh cake is a lie but the pie is the truth, me-fish-too (trying to pronounce a friend's username) Most of which it would be better off not knowing Overuses the "xD" emoticon. Famous for being the only Pearl main fangirl until Opal came along. And fangirls Red and hgss Silver Somtimes comes off as a bit ditzy. Is currently the only one to still call Mephisto: Fallen Angel Mephie-chan. Calls Yellow310 her kohai. Is Maki's "FC twin". Has shared an avi with Mephisto : Soul Tempest and Cursemark Watch out for her hoodoos!! (xD) Likes Wynauts!~ Her Wynaut in fanfics defy the laws of pokemom cause it knows moves like "Bite" and "Ice Beam." LunarUmbreon :MangaFox profile:'' LunarUmbreon'' A fifteen-year-old who joined during July of 2009, but didnt really get involved until some time later. Is mostly called Lunar, however was given the nickname "Ozzy" by MadHatter, and is called "Lunar-chan" by Yellow310. Usually she posts in PMD fanfics, however has joined some fanfics that arent Mystery Dungeon related. She practically worships the Ice Steps fanfic, and is currently trying to turn it into a comic. Her most well-known weapon is a large hammer, which she uses to knock some sense into others, mainly used on her Typhlosion, Pyro. Because of this, she has been known to be short-tempered, violent, and kinda crazy at times. In truth she's actually kinda shy, and whenever she posts something like in a fic that adds something new to the plot, she freaks out and thinks people might not like her ideas. She loves to draw, but because of her low self esteem, she rarely puts up her art. She's a die-hard Franticshipper, and also supports Agency, Commoner, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Special, and SoulxSilver. Her favorite PokeSpec character is Sapphire. In some fanfics, she carries around a hammer! XD Category:People